


PINK

by kissability



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Closeted, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Secret Relationship, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Geoff is straight. Awsten's aware of that, and has been for all of the years they've known each other. All of the years that Waterparks has existed.He's been aware since he developed a crush on him in 2012 around the time they first met.It's whatever, though. He guessed he could settle for staying just friends.Didn't hurt to write a couple songs about it, though.





	PINK

The first day of the Last Young Renegade tour was also the first day that Awsten noticed how much his crush on his bandmate had truly intensified over the years.

He'd had the crush for awhile, and was very conscious of it, but it was still an entirely new revelation in a way. Maybe it wasn't, exactly, because he'd broken up with his last girlfriend, the yellow power ranger, specifically because of the crush.

It was a difficult decision, but he'd decided the relationship was somewhat problematic from the beginning. He was constantly relying on her for emotional support, and needed assurance nearly ever day that she wasn't cheating on him like with her past relationship. It was honestly the best relationship he'd ever had, though, because the relationship before that's breakup was even more dramatic. But still, for some reason, it felt so new and full of potential.

In a way, he was thankful for the crush, because it got him out of a relationship that possibly could've ended in flames. But in many, many, other ways, his feelings had gotten in the way.

It'd gone on for years, which likely wasn't healthy. When he first joined the band, before blacklight, only a couple months after Awsten had recorded airplane conversations by himself.

He was charming, and he was kind, and he was attractive. He could crack jokes, and simultaneously be serious when needed. They got along well. He knew that was the guy that he wanted to spend cramped in a van with for months, right off the bat. The guy who'd flew out here to play guitar originally didn't even know how to, anyways.

The whole reason they even had the name Waterparks was because of him; Geoff. Every time they'd go out to practice as a band while the supposed guitarist was staying over, the trio'd all say that they were visiting a waterpark together and since the guy didn't pack any swim shorts and none of the guys supposedly had extra pairs, he couldn't come. It was Geoff's idea, so they wouldn't hurt the guy's feelings, and it had kind of the best turnout possible.

Awsten also owed Geoff a lot, whether it was emotional or some sort of physical money, like how he owes the brunette thirty dollars that he spent on orange juice from some time in 2014. He'd been here for years and stuck with Awsten's ridiculousness, which was pretty impressive. Obviously Otto was here too, they'd been friends for as long as he could remember, but it wasn't the same. Their relationship was different. Not necessarily in a bad way, for god's sake they were best friends, but their relationship was more platonic and Awsten also didn't have a massive crush on him. That was a good thing.

And as much as he'd like to ignore it, Awsten knew that Geoff had inspired far too many songs meant to be about girls. Ciara had inspired a few, too, obviously, but a lot of the time the ones that were supposed to be about his (now past) relationship, but they always seemed to drift off to somewhere else, some situations that weren't exactly accurate.

He could think of a few songs where a certain brunette trailed into his mind and couldn't escape. It Follows. I'll Always Be Around. Powerless, Candy, No Capes, Territory, Crave, a song where he literally had a couple fucking verses... Pink.

Awsten was a mess. He was a head-over-heels, inexplainable mess. And as he laid on the couch, he couldn't help but think about it, even if it was just about the last thing he should've.

"You ready to kick off tour?" He suddenly asked Otto as they sat on the bus' couch, watching re-runs of the office on Awsten's laptop because Cole Becker had 'accidentally' punched the given (still small) TV that was originally in it's place.

Otto shrugged, but nodded. "I am, actually. I'm gonna miss being home, and my girlfriend," He gave Awsten a side eye, as if to say don't even think about it, "But yeah. I'm actually pretty excited."

Awsten nodded as Geoff stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. They were lucky enough to get a bus with a shower - then again, that wasn't much for seven guys. Still, was better than sleeping in a van the whole time. Awsten felt bad for The Wrecks, but they'd all experienced it on a few different occasions, so they weren't reluctant to accept a bit of extra space. Plus, they were a newer band, they'd likely have to deal with it for a bit longer.

"I, for one, am pumped to start tour. I missed you guys." Awsten's heart swelled slightly, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Geoff was just chilling, with only a towel on. It was a normal thing, obviously, and wasn't that big of a fucking deal but Awsten still felt himself swallow heavily. 

"Yeah, yeah, me too. I'm mostly excited for fan art, and the fans in general, though. I know it's not our headliner, but it's still exciting, you know?" Awsten replied, attempting to manage eye contact. He would've gone back to hearing Dwight ramble on about drug testing the entire Dunder Mifflin company, but he didn't want to seem like an asshole, especially not to Geoff. It was weird how after years of being friends, he still was sensitive to his opinion of himself.

"Agreed. Also, where are you heading to, man? Show starts in like, pfft, two hours." Otto said, looking up at Geoff.

Geoff half-shrugged, still holding onto the towel. "Oh, I'm not actually heading anywhere. Just figured I should shower before the show so after, when everyone is clambering for the shower I won't be too bad. Still sweaty, but not to the extreme."

"We could just shower together." Awsten replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Geoff rolled his eyes and scoffed. "As tempting as that is, the SWMRS guys are really fucking competitive and even if their set is before ours, that shit will be intense. I'll shower early and cover myself head to toe in deodorant beforehand, thank you very much."

"Okay, okay, you've got a point. I'll take my chances, though. I sweat a fucking lot when we're playing, so it'd be kinda pointless."

Otto laughed, slightly teasingly. "That's because you wear fucking sweaters on stage, dumbass."

"I think it's cute." Geoff commented out of nowhere, finishing with a wink. Awsten felt himself blush, but he didn't get the chance to respond.

"Get a room," Otto rolled his eyes. 

Awsten kept glancing back at the TV, even if he already knew what happens in the episode as Geoff laughed and gestured around them. "We're in a room."

Otto squinted his eyes and gave both of them an alternating death glare. "I hate you, both of you. I'm out of the band."

"Welcome back to Waterparks, Otto. You're now an official member... again." Awsten turned back to Otto, shaking his hand.

The whole band just laughed collectively. Awsten couldn't help but think, if only it were this simple all of the time.


End file.
